


Dancing in the Dark

by RedSummerRose



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Just some innocent fluff, Not a pairing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/pseuds/RedSummerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, peaceful moment between Booker and Elizabeth in Emporia. Spoilers up to Emporia. This is not a ship fic, I repeat, not a ship fic. Inspired by fanart of Booker and Elizabeth dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The song Elizabeth is listening to, incidentally, is La Vie En Rose, by Edith Piaf.

They stopped for the night in an abandoned house in Emporia. The previous residents had been smart enough to live in a out of sight corner of the district, away from most foot traffic. This made it ideal for the pair, exhausted and wounded, in Booker’s case.

As Elizabeth finished checking the other rooms for any useful supplies, the ex-Pinkerton slumped against the settee, uncaring of the blood trickling from his shoulder.

“Got anything interesting yet?’ He called, setting his volley gun to one side, the metal still warm in his hand.

After a second, Elizabeth hurried in, hands filled with miscellany including Salts, a medical kit, what looked like a Voxophone, and a box of caramels. She dropped most everything as she sat down, pulling a needle and thread, as well as a roll of bandages.

“It depends on what you mean by interesting, I suppose.” Her expression was wry, but it didn’t reach her eyes, as she started in on Booker’s injury. She had been quiet for a while, it had been like that since Finkton. And Daisy.

The pair sat in silence for a long while, illuminated by the moonlight falling through the windows. The quiet was only broken by an occasional wince, or the rat-tat-tat of far-off gunfire, each instance had Booker unconsciously reaching for the volley gun.

Once Elizabeth had finished, she got to her feet, wandering about as to learn more about the world around her. pulling books from shelves, opening drawers and rummaging about, pocketing whatever she deemed useful. Booker half-watched idly, while tugging a caramel from the box, fiddling with the waxy wrapper.

At one corner of the room stood a gold plated phonograph, a record already in place, which Elizabeth seemed especially drawn to. After a moment of contemplation, she flipped the record over, turned on the machine and set the needle on the record’s edge, letting music softly flood the room.

Slow and sultry, the woman’s voice filled the sitting room, and Elizabeth’s lips quirked up slightly, the first shadow of a smile since Battleship Bay.

“This must be what Paris sounds like, all the time. Don’t you think, Booker?” There was a definite touch of wistfulness in her voice.

Impulsively, Booker stood up, leaving his gun and the caramel behind. He held out a hand, Elizabeth looked at it, completely perplexed. After a second, she gave him a look, wry and teasing. “I thought you said you didn’t dance, Mr. DeWitt.”

“I don’t,” He said irritably. “But I figured, we’ve been through three alternate universes today, maybe in this one I do.”

Delightedly, Elizabeth took his hand, and in the dark house, in a flying city where improbable, violent, hateful things were commonplace, the two danced for the entire song, letting the music and the movement grant them a moment of ephemeral peace.


End file.
